venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Bruce Wayne
Batman, also known as Bruce Wayne '''and '''Harold Bruce,' '''is a character from DC Comics. He is seen in several Gmod videos, and often carries a crowbar. He is also seen with other DC Comics characters like Robin (Tim Drake), Nightwing (Dick Grayson), The Joker (or The Red Hood), Superman (Clark Kent) and the Scarecrow (Dr. Jonathan Crane). He was married to Momma-Zilla. He is also the father of Baby Mario, Baby Princess Peach and Baby Luigi. Appearances Left 4 Dead 2 Batman appeared in the "L4D Batman and Robin Mod" video, housing unique character traits and story. He had a differing secret identity (Harold Bruce), had an Instagram account (under the name Bruce Wayne), and was completely incompetent at crime fighting and detective work. Batman Arkham Origins Jordan played Batman Arkham Origins during his week of playing different games then he usually does. He screams out references to the Batman from the Nolanverse, like "I'M BATMAN" and saying other "Strange" things in a Christine Bale voice. Like the Michael Keaton Batman, Jordan's Batman kills, unlike the Batman in Arkham. It is unknown if Jordan knows that the Batman in Arkham doesn't kill. Batman: Arkham City Jordan and Isaac played this game once, and Batman appeared fighting Two-Face thugs, Penguin thugs, Etc. 1million Subscriber livestream Batman appeared in the One million subscriber livestream, owning a Hotel. But, he was killed by Spencer's sister, Vanellope. After much fighting and bloodshed of trying to win back the hotel, Batman kills Vanellope and keeps her in a basement, acting like he went insane. THE JOKER BABYSITS! Gmod Joker Player Model Mod Batman appeared in the Joker babysits mod, appearing to have three children that look like Mario,Luigi,and Peach in baby forms. He let the Joker babysit them, soon after coming back for Pizza. Batman Siblings Roleplay Batman gathers Robin, Batgirl and Nightwing in the dining room to find out who broke into the Bat-vault and stole his Bat-Twinkies. However this Batman turned out to be both The Joker and Spencer in disguise and was killed by Robin. Gmod BATMAN V SUPERMAN MOD! (Garry's Mod) Batman and Superman try to kill eachother with several different weapons while saying random quotes from their respective movies. FOXY VISTS TACO BELL!! - Gmod FOXY Mods (Garry's Mod) Batman later showed up at Foxy's Taco Bell where the gave him a bat sea to sit in (an upside down chair attached to the ceiling.) They later killed him for no reason. FOXY VISITS THE FARM! (With Guns!) - Gmod Animatronic Mod Batman shows up at Johnny Toast's house and is immediatley killed by a giant living bottle of Gamefuel Mountain Dew. Family * Thomas Wayne (Deceased, Father) * Martha Wayne (Deceased, Mother) * Momma-Zilla (Ex-Wife) * Baby Luigi (Son) * Baby Mario (Son) * Baby Princess Peach (Daughter) * Barbara Gordon (Adopted Daughter) * Cassandra Cain (Adopted Daughter) * Dick Grayson (Adopted Son) * Jason Todd (Adopted Son) * Tim/Floober Drake (Adopted Son) * Damian Wayne (Son of both Batman and Talia Al Ghul) * Talia Al Ghul (Ex-Fiancé) Trivia *In L4D BATMAN & ROBIN Mod! (Left 4 Dead), Batman says he pays Robin (Floober Drake) two dollars an hour until he got a raise to five dollars an hour. * When Bruce was young, his parents were murdered. Leading him into the path of becoming the Dark Knight. * his sons Dick Drayson, Jason Todd, Tim/Floober Drake, Damian Wayne and Baby Luigi have all been his sidekicks including Barbara Gordon and Cassandra Cain. * He has allowed Baby Princess Peach to take over mantle of Batman. * In the one million subscriber livestream, Batman could come Back From The Dead. * He has three children that look like Baby Luigi, Mario, and Princess Peach. * He once let The Joker babysit his children. * He owns a Tractor. * He has Adopted Barbara Gordon as a Daughter. * He appeared in the '''HAPPY THANKSGIVING! The VenturianTale Thanksgiving Special (Garry Mod)' * His mother owned a cobweb, that currently resides in Wayne Manor. Category:Batman Category:Character Category:Superhero Category:Gmod Category:DC Comics Category:Garry's Mod Category:Male Category:Ragdoll Category:Left 4 Dead Category:VenturianTale 2013 Category:VenturianTale 2014 Gallery I'M_BATMAN!!!.jpg Batsman.jpg Category:Batman Category:Character Category:Superhero Category:Gmod Category:DC Comics Category:Garry's Mod Category:Male Category:Ragdoll Category:Left 4 Dead Category:VenturianTale 2013 Category:VenturianTale 2014